


I know you like it sweet (so you can have your cake)

by i_finally_have_an_ao3_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, literally when do i not have bickering and banter in my fics apparently never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/pseuds/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account
Summary: Asking Tetsu what he wants for his birthday proves absolutely fucking useless.Nothing really,he had said, voice and expression flat as always.If it’s from you, I would be happy with whatever you gave me.Which, yeah, that was really adorable and Daiki kissed him until Bakagami came in and interrupted them.Aomine needs to get a gift for Kuroko. Kagami helps none. Takes place when they're older and Kuroko's in a relationship with both Kagami and Aomine, even though they still don't really like each other that much (or at least Aomine likes to think so).Inspired bythis extrafrom the manga, Choco Vanilla Strawberry (which you do not need to read in order to understand anything). Actually rated a mild-M because Aomine's a perv lol.





	I know you like it sweet (so you can have your cake)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to best boy, tetsu-kun!!
> 
> thank you to patrisha for listening to me whine about writing this and beta-ing while in the middle of studying for an exam. you are truly the real mvp<3 all other mistakes are very much my own.
> 
> title from birthday by katy perry because i am completely unoriginal.

Listen, Daiki knows he’s useless when it comes to big romantic plans and all the sappy shit that Satsuki always talked about when they were growing up. He doesn’t care for grand gestures—in fact, he finds them kind of gross and maybe a little annoying.

(He thinks about all the crap that Kise likes to pull for Kasamatsu; the things Midorima pretends he doesn’t do for Takao; the way Satsuki sighs whenever her new partner does something for her. If it works for them, then whatever, but Daiki never bothers hiding his cringing.)

Now he realizes he’s kinda fucked.

* * *

He’s relaxing on the living room couch, eyes trained on the TV. The game isn’t great—some mid-tier college basketball teams with predictable plays—but there’s nothing better to watch. It’s not like he’s going to help Bakagami out with dinner.

Closing the door behind him, Tetsu calls out, “ _Ittekimasu!_ ”

In unison, he and Kagami reply, “ _Itterasshai._ ”

Even though they’re outside now, Daiki can still hear Nigou barking in excitement for their walk, Tetsu automatically shushing him. He smiles to himself before returning his attention to the game.

“Yo, Aomine.”

Daiki frowns but turns his head enough to look at Kagami poking his head out from the kitchen. “What?”

“What are you doing for Tetsuya’s birthday?”

Daiki freezes.

_Shit._

Kagami immediately narrows his eyes at him.

“Uhhh...” Daiki scrambles for any excuse, any hint of a reason for him to forget his boyfriend’s birthday.

“You forgot, didn’t you.” Kagami doesn’t pose it like a question.

“Shut up,” he automatically snaps. He hates it when that idiot thinks he can judge him. “It’s not like you have anything ready.”

Kagami’s face morphs from annoyed disappointment to simple confusion. “What’re you talking about? I already have something planned.”

“Fuck, you do?”

_Double shit._

“Well, yeah,” Kagami says, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “I always celebrate Kuroko’s birthday with him. Even before you were around.”

Daiki growls. “Hey! I was around before _you_ were.”

Kagami scoffs. “Yeah, but you didn’t confess first.”

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“‘Course not.”

Daiki glares at him. So what if Kagami confessed to Tetsu first? Daiki eventually got his shit together and did the same, that’s why now they’re all living together in Kagami’s apartment. They’re _both_ Tetsu’s boyfriends, even if Daiki and Kagami still don’t get along that much.

“Whatever,” he says, waving his hand. “Just. What are you getting him?”

“I should really be asking _you_ that,” Kagami deadpans.

Daiki scratches his head in frustration. “Is it really that important? I mean, Tetsu knows I don’t care for that crap.”

“Maybe you don’t,” Kagami says, “but Tetsuya does. He told me once that he gets excited for his birthday because it’s the one day everyone remembers him.”

_Triple shit._

Leave it to Tetsu: having something as simple as a birthday make Daiki feel all self-conscious. He’s not the best boyfriend, yes, but even he’s not so heartless that he’ll ignore Tetsu’s birthday if that’s how he really feels about it.

“And it’s the first one we’re spending as both his boyfriends together, yanno?” Kagami adds. “I think he’s really looking forward to it.”

Daiki groans, hanging his head. He really should have thought about this sooner—Tetsu’s birthday is in three days.

“Well?” When Kagami gives him another confused look, he asks, “What does Tetsu want?”

“Dude.”

“You gotta know _something_ —you two are around each other all the time.”

“So are you!” Kagami exclaims, pointing at him. “You’re his boyfriend too, you know!”

“No shit, idiot,” he snarks. He takes a breath—he’s going nowhere with this. “I’m asking you because you’re better at this stuff than I am.”

“Hah! Clearly,” Kagami says, flashing him a shit-eating grin.

 _Jeez._ Daiki promised Tetsu he wouldn’t punch this asshole in the face but his patience is tested every day.

“What do I do?” he finally asks. He’s tired of this and he should probably get going if he needs to buy something.

“Why don’t you just ask Tetsuya? I’m sure he’ll tell you,” Kagami answers, heading back into the kitchen. Daiki begrudgingly hauls himself out of his seat to follow him.

“But Tetsu probably likes it more if his presents are surprises,” he whines.

“He does.”

Daiki is so close to at least shoving this asshole into a wall or something. “Then what the hell does he want?!”

“Honestly, Aomine,” Kagami says, “Tetsuya would be happy if you just put a ribbon in your hair and said happy birthday.”

This time Daiki does punch Kagami in the shoulder. “Are you making fun of me?”

“ _Ow!_ ”

“I didn’t even hit you that hard.”

Kagami rolls his shoulder before walking to the fridge with a glare.

“Listen,” he says carefully, “if you want to get Tetsuya a gift, you’re either gonna have to ask him yourself, or come up with something.”

He goes back to working on dinner—grabbing vegetables from the fridge, dicing them up and tossing them into a pot—as Daiki stews in the middle of the kitchen. He eventually realizes he looks like an idiot standing there and takes a seat at the table.

“You’re annoying as fuck, you know.”

Kagami turns around from where he was stirring the pot on the stove. “What did you say, asshole?!”

“ _Tadaima!_ ”

 _Crap._ Now Tetsu’s back and Daiki’s still nowhere near having anything planned for his birthday.

“Oh, are you two fighting again?”

Daiki looks to the kitchen entrance where he finds Tetsu watching them, clearly unsurprised to hear him and Bakagami arguing.

“What is it this time?” he asks casually, taking a seat across from Daiki at the table.

“Nothing,” Daiki mumbles.

Tetsu eyes him for a moment but then turns to Kagami. “Is dinner almost ready?”

“Yup!” he answers from the stove. He flicks the switch to low heat before turning around to look at Tetsu. “Oh, Tetsuya, you’re free on the 31st right? I’ll have something special ready for dinner.”

 _Dinner for Tetsu?_ That’s _what he has planned?_ Daiki thinks. He makes dinner all the time! And what happened to keeping the present a surprise?!

But then he looks at Tetsu across the table, who immediately lights up. “Really? Thank you, Taiga-kun!”

Tetsu’s, like, always cute, but apparently he’s  _really_  cute when people do thoughtful things for him. A pink blush is blooming on his cheeks and Daiki kinda wants to make out with him until they’re both breathless.

Fuck, he really needs to come up with something.

* * *

Asking Tetsu what he wants for his birthday proves absolutely fucking useless.

 _Nothing really,_ he had said, voice and expression flat as always. Jeez, why does Tetsu have such a good poker face? Daiki can’t read _anything_ from it.

_If it’s from you, I would be happy with whatever you gave me._

Which, yeah, that was really adorable and Daiki kissed him until Bakagami came in and interrupted them.

(The situation ended just fine—orgasms all around—so Daiki wasn’t really that mad about it.)

But the point is that he still has no clue what to get Tetsu.

Asking people what they want for presents should not be this hard. If he had asked Satsuki, she’d list a dozen different things he could buy her before he eventually tuned out. And Daiki _would_ ask her what she thinks he could get Tetsu, but for once he feels like he should try and do this by himself.

It’s the least Tetsu deserves.

* * *

Tetsu’s birthday comes way too quickly.

It lands on a weekday, so they all agree to celebrate in the evening when they’re all together. Daiki arrives first, and the spread that welcomes him is impressive.

Kagami set up a long table filled with Tetsu’s favourite foods in the living room. What’s more, some of Daiki’s favourite dishes are there too (he’s already eyeing the teriyaki burgers near the corner of the table).

“Oh, Aomine, you’re here!” Kagami pokes his head from the kitchen, the same way he did earlier that week.

Daiki hums, nodding in quiet greeting. Below him, he feels Nigou rubbing his head against his leg, and Daiki bends over to pat him on the head.

Then the door clicks open, and he turns around to see Tetsu coming through.

“ _Tadaima!_ ”

“ _Okaeri,_ Tetsu!” he says, as Kagami yells, “ _Okaeri!_ Happy birthday!”

Kagami walks over to place a really cheesy party hat on Tetsu’s hair, and Tetsu laughs.

“Thank you, Taiga-kun,” he says, beaming wide before tip-toeing to kiss Kagami.

Daiki walks over, placing a gentle hand on Tetsu’s arm with a warm smile. “Happy birthday, Tetsu.”

Tetsu grins at him too, tip-toeing for another kiss that Daiki happily gives him.

“Thank you, Daiki-kun.”

They eat dinner with friendly conversation, despite Daiki and Kagami bickering and Tetsu laughing at them shamelessly. The food is delicious (because even if he doesn’t get along with Kagami that great, the man can _cook_ ) and Daiki slips a few scraps for Nigou to nibble on. He gets to kiss Tetsu in between bites, and so does Kagami, but for once Daiki doesn’t really mind.

The entire night he never sees Tetsu without a smile on his face.

It’s kinda awesome.

* * *

After dessert—a triple layered Neapolitan cake and, of course, vanilla milkshakes—Daiki doesn’t think the night could get better.

Then he remembers that he hasn’t given Tetsu a gift yet and promptly brings his own mood down.

Kagami’s cleaning up everything as part of his gift, so Tetsu’s on the couch playing with Nigou in his lap. Daiki, still sitting at the table, watches them silently.

Tetsu probably wouldn’t care if Daiki didn’t give him anything. He should have known that Tetsu’s never been the type to ask for gifts anyway, even when they were in school.

But still Daiki wants to give him _something._

“All done!” Kagami announces, flopping onto the couch next to Tetsu. Nigou barks happily, and Kagami gives him a short pat on the head in acknowledgement.

He and Tetsu start talking about something that Daiki doesn’t really pay attention to, speaking quietly with their limbs sprawled across the couch, and the way they’re so comfortable with each other kind of makes Daiki feel really grateful that he’s in a relationship with them.

He knows that if he wanted to sit with them, Tetsu would scootch to make a space for him, and Nigou would probably move over to sleep on top of him and Tetsu, and Kagami wouldn’t care at all. He’d maybe ask if they wanted to watch whatever game was on, and Daiki would obviously say yes, then Tetsu would silently sit in between them and fall asleep cuddling Nigou at some point. And then he and Kagami would argue over who’s turn it was to carry Tetsu to bed, even though it wouldn’t really matter who does because as long as they’re together everything is basically perfect.

It’s then he maybe realizes that Kagami’s not that bad, and the fact is that he really loves Tetsu.

So Daiki takes a deep breath and sucks up his pride. He walks up to him at the couch to stand in front of the birthday boy.

“Daiki-kun?” Tetsu asks. “Is something wrong?”

Daiki pulls a ribbon from his back pocket, the one he bought earlier out of desperation before he came home, and with a furious blush he holds it to his head.

“Um, happy birthday, Tetsu.”

Tetsu’s mouth drops into a perfect “O”, his face turning adorably pink. His blue eyes look at Daiki with such intensity they actually _sparkle_ even under the shitty apartment lighting. He’s never seen Tetsu look at him like that, except for when he finally confessed.

“Daiki-kun,” Tetsu says breathlessly, his face breaking into a slow grin. He grabs Daiki’s face to pulls him down for a hot, searing kiss. “Thank you!”

Daiki can’t help but blush even harder.

Meanwhile, Kagami, the jerk, turns around to hide his laughter behind a fist and ultimately fails.

“You— _fufufu_ —actually did it!” The asshole is _giggling._

“Shut up!” he growls. “You’re the one who told me to!”

Even though Tetsu’s hands are still cupping his face, he looks at Kagami with the same wondrous expression. “Taiga-kun knew about this?”

“ _Oi!_ ” Daiki frowns. If Bakagami takes all the glory for _his_ present he’s going to be so pissed. “This is _my_ gift, Tetsu!”

* * *

The night ends with everyone in bed, coming down from maybe the best sex Daiki’s ever had in his entire life (Tetsu went kinda crazy, it was so hot), the three of them holding each other beneath the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥♥♥ kudos give me life and comments will be given a gif of nigou LOOOOOOL (ゝω･)ﾉ
> 
> fic rebloggable [here](http://thereyougofifteen.tumblr.com/post/182465983961/i-know-you-like-it-sweet-so-you-can-have-your) unless i changed urls. if i did, check out my ao3 [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/profile) to find my blog~!


End file.
